Many current methods of capturing and/or killing rodents such as mice are unsightly, unsanitary and can be dangerous. One example of such a method is the common snap trap with a spring operated mechanism that is released by a trigger. The trigger is actuated when a mouse attempts to remove the bait secured thereto. The spring operated mechanism snaps closed, instantly killing the rodent. The entire trap with the expired rodent is disposable. However, the sight of the dead rodent caught in the trap is not pleasant and it may spread bacteria in the area around the trap. These types of traps are also dangerous because they may injure children or family pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,289 (“the '289 patent”) discloses a sealing enclosure-type mouse trap that relies on a snap-trap killing mechanism contained within a housing that shields the consumer from the sight of the dead rodent. A further style of trap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,374,993 (“the '993 patent”). Like the '289 patent, the '933 patent discloses an enclosure-type mouse trap but with a guillotine killing mechanism. Both the '933patent and the '289 patent are co-owned by the Applicant of the instant application and both are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if fully set forth herein.
While the rodent traps shown in both the '289 patent and the '993 patent are safe and effective, benefit could be derived from a trap with a smaller footprint enabling the trap to be placed in tight quarters while still being able to fully conceal the dead rodent and also being reusable, rendering the trap more economical to make and to use.